Zantedeschien
Als ich dich im Stadtpark entdecke, wirkst du ziemlich niedergeschlagen und fertig mit dieser Welt. Deine Kleidung ist zerknittert, unter deinen Augen hängen dunkle Schatten und deine Nase läuft vom vielen Weinen, was du aber einfach mit deinem Ärmel unterbindest, obwohl wir uns in aller Öffentlichkeit befinden. Ich setzte mich zu dir auf die Bank; der Geruch deines kürzlichen Alkoholkonsums dringt in meine Rezeptoren, weswegen ich mich ein wenig anstrengen muss, um nicht mit einem schlecht kaschierten Husten darauf zu reagieren. “Wie geht es dir, mein Freund?“, frage ich sanft. „Nicht so gut“, erwiderst du wahrheitsgetreu. „Sie haben mich gefeuert. Kannst du das glauben? Gefeuert nach so vielen Jahren, die ich für diese reichen Arschgeigen geschuftet habe. Und meine Freundin hängt mir seit Tagen durchgehend im Nacken damit, dass wir bald aus der Wohnung geworfen werden, wenn ich nichts Neues finde. Denkt sie, ich weiß das nicht? Denkt sie, ich habe nicht auch Angst vor dem, was mit uns passieren könnte? Ich habe mich an meine Bekannten gewendet, aber niemand will helfen, weil ich schon so oft gefragt habe. Und meine Eltern haben wegen mir längst nichts mehr auf der hohen Kante…“ Für einen Moment wirst du still. Doch dann dringt es mit einem ergebenen Seufzen aus dir hervor, so als hättest du die Worte nicht in dem tiefsten Inneren deiner Selbst vergraben, hoffend, dass sie niemals an die Oberfläche kommen würden: „Weißt du, manchmal glaube ich, alle wären besser dran, wenn ich niemals geboren worden wäre.“ Plötzlich klappt dein Mund zu. Dein Blick trifft den Meinen. Du wirkst mehr überrascht als schockiert, so als könntest du gar nicht fassen, welche privaten Details du gerade mit einem Fremden geteilt hast. Aber ich kenne diese Wirkung, die ich auf Menschen habe, schon so lange ich denken kann. Ich bin es gewöhnt. Du nicht. Deine fast ängstliche Reaktion ist wirklich nur verständlich. “Nein, das ist nicht wahr“, erwidere ich weiterhin vorsichtig, aber bestimmt. „Hör zu, vielleicht glaubst du mir nicht, aber ich bin jemand, der gekommen ist, um auf Leute wie dich in ihren finstersten Zeiten achtzugeben. Warum zeige ich dir nicht einfach, welche verheerende Auswirkungen deine Nonexistenz hätte? Dann kannst du sehen, wie sehr sie dich alle brauchen, und vielleicht fühlst du dich im Nachhinein sogar noch ein bisschen besser." In deinen Augen liegt Skepsis, doch darunter kann ich deine Hoffnung durchschimmern sehen und das treibt mir ein zufriedenes Lächeln aufs Gesicht. „Ok“, schniefst du schließlich. Ich lasse meinen Gehstock mit dem Boden zu unseren Füßen kollidieren und plötzlich stehen wir vor einer atemberaubenden Villa, die mit ihrer einschüchternden Größe sämtliche Gebäude im Sichtfeld weit in ihren Schatten stellt. Sie besteht aus schneeweißem Marmor, der in dem hintergründigen Sonnenlicht regelrecht strahlt und dich einige Male geblendet blinzeln lässt. „Wo sind wir?“, willst du verblüfft wissen. „Eigentlich müssten wir bei deiner Freundin sein… dorthin wollte ich dich bringen“, antworte ich ehrlich. Wir spähen durch eines der riesigen Fenster und entdecken die mit sichtlich kostspieligen Möbeln ausgestattete, beeindruckende Inneneinrichtung. Deine Freundin sitzt an einem Esstisch; mit einem beinahe lächerlich gutaussehenden Mann an ihrer Seite, der ihre Hand hält. Seine tiefe Zuneigung scheint förmlich aus seiner Körpersprache zu triefen und sie lacht über etwas, das er gerade gesagt hat, während sie dem hübschen Kind neben ihr liebevoll über den Kopf streicht. „Aber… Was soll das?!“, rufst du entsetzt. Ich verziehe meine Lippen. „Warte, lass mich kurz etwas anderes versuchen.“ Wieder lasse ich meinen Gehstock auf dem Untergrund – dieses Mal ein wunderschönes Blumenbeet mit nun von uns zertrampelten Zantedeschien – aufkommen. Wir befinden uns in einem einzigen Augenblick vor dem Haus deiner Eltern, als gerade ein junger Mann, der dir ein wenig ähnelt, über die Türschwelle tritt. Ich kann hören, wie du scharf einatmest und fühlen, wie du hastig nach meinem Ärmel greifst, um dich zu stützen. Ich schüttele dich nicht ab. Du brauchst eine Weile, bis du deine nächsten Worte hervorbringen kannst. „Ist das… mein Bruder? Aber das kann nicht sein, er ist doch…“ Leider schaffst du es nicht, diesen Satz zu beenden, da du dein Leben lang vor dieser Tatsache geflüchtet bist. Doch ich bin nicht hier, um irgendetwas in süße Worte zu verpacken. „Wenn ich raten müsste“, beginne ich ruhig, „ist er vielleicht noch am Leben, weil du nicht da warst, um ihn beim Fahren zu diesem halsbrecherischen Tempo zu verlocken. Du warst in seiner Jugend kein besonders guter Einfluss auf ihn.“ Ich betrachte deine Gesichtszüge genau, als deine Eltern ins Bild treten; lächelnd. Sie umarmen deinen Bruder so, wie sie dich nicht ein einziges Mal umarmten und du weinst mittlerweile, was ich an der zunehmenden Feuchtigkeit meiner Kleidung fühle. „Oh Gott”, würgst du hervor, “Bring mich zurück. Bitte. Ich… ich pack das nicht mehr.“ Mein Gehstock trägt uns zurück in eine Welt, von der du nun weißt, dass sie nur durch deine Existenz zu einem undankbaren Ort für deine Liebsten wurde. Du rennst wie immer weg und ich frage mich so unwillkürlich wie emotionslos, was du wohl benutzen wirst: Pillen, eine Waffe oder vielleicht ein hohes Gebäude? Ich weiß, du kannst nicht mit dem leben, was ich dir gerade gezeigt habe. Bis jetzt konnte es nämlich noch niemand. Natürlich entsprach nichts von dem, was du gesehen hast, der Wahrheit. Aber du denkst, es wäre so. Und das genügt bereits. Ich drehe mich um und mache mich auf den Weg zu der nächsten verlorenen Seele, während mein Gehstock mit jedem meiner Schritte ein leises, angenehmes Klacken von sich gibt. Vielleicht mache ich einen Zwischenstopp bei einem der Blumenläden in der Umgebung, denn die Blumen vorhin haben mir gefallen. Original: It's a Horrible Life (frei übersetzt) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Übersetzung